


Let It Show

by Carleen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Christmas Humor, Christmas song parody, F/M, Mass Effect Humor, Mass Effect Omega DLC, Mass Effect Romance, Mass Effect Song Parady, Mass Effect Song Parody, Nyreen Kandros - Freeform, Omega DLC, Sexual Humor, Song Parody, male shepard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carleen/pseuds/Carleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody of "Let it Snow". Takes place in Omega DLC universe. Male Shepard's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Show

   Oh, the batarians outside are frightful

Here in Afterlife you are delightful

And since we've no place to go

Babe, let it show, let it show, let it show.

~O~O~O~

Just so we're not disrupted

Let's hide so we're not interupted

I've turned the lights way down low

So, let it show, let it show, let it show

~O~O~O~

We've just about time for a snuggle

And, I've plans to taste your muzzle

I know turian delights await me

But, uh, let's not tell Garrus or Tali

~O~O~O~

Your armor is most intriguing

But I don't see a button or opening

So if you'll just give me a clue

I'll make sure that you don't leave here blue

~O~O~O~

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate leaving you all alone

But if you let me touch that red tat

All the way home I'll be warm

~O~O~O~

The battle is finally over

But your green eyes ask me to sleep over

And if Aria will just leave us alone

I'll let it show, let it show, let it show


End file.
